The Haiku of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Platitude
Summary: A series of self-indulgent, mediocre haiku based on the Haruhi Suzumiya series, done for therapeutic reasons.
1. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

The world drifts on by,

Ushered by the hand of god,

Soul overflowing.


	2. Haruhi Suzumiya

**Hello there! I would like to first thank I'll Try Haiku 2 for the lovely, humorous review they posted. Due to their suggestion, I feel that a small format change is called for, so here it goes:**

**1. I will be doing multiple collections of haiku, all for different fandoms. Anime will probably be my main focus, but I may expand my horizons later on, as these are both fun and easy to do (I'd also like to do a few based off of Doctor Who). I will always begin each collection with a haiku based off the series as a whole, followed by ones for each of the main characters. After this, anything goes. I may do minor characters, pairings, events from the story, or maybe even tributes to fanfictions I find fantastic. However, depending on how much I am inspired, how much I love the anime in question, and just how much material I can squeeze from the subject matter, each collection can probably run from three to fifty-plus poems.**

**2. A small "blog" section will be added either at the beginning or the end of each chapter, detailing both the reason for why the poem turned out as it did, thoughts on the fandom, or even just a slice of my life. Speaking of which, I feel that this shpeal can constitute as my post for this chapter, so... ONTO THE SHOW!**

Haruhi Suzumiya

A god of beauty,

A demon of great fury,

With worlds in her hands.


	3. Kyon

Kyon

Possessing one name,

Possessing a single mind,

But an endless soul.

**Ah, Kyon, I know that this probably is one of those "can apply to anyone" haiku appraisals, but I couldn't come up with a better one. Sorry. Crispin Freeman deserves better. Speaking of him, I was re-watching the Cowboy Bebop movie recently, and a quick spin through Wikipedia later, I found out that Crispin Freeman plays a telephone operator in the English dub version! I love the guy, if you haven't noticed already. Almost as much as Steve Blum, but not quite... **


	4. Yuki Nagato

Yuki Nagato

Steely eyes of sky,

A form from another world,

A heart that of home

Ugh... Sorry for the long wait, but I haven't been able to get near a computer recently, and trying to type this up on my phone proved to be extraordinarily tedious. First, thanks to MC-kun for his review and suggestion. While a multiple-haiku chapter sounds tempting, I personally think that it would go against the purpose of this series. I never wanted to do this to create a work of art, just as a way to relax and escape the daily slog through life. If a multi-haiku poem just pops into my mind, then I will probably post it on a different story. However, I thank you for putting the effort into writing a review, MC-kun, and I hope you will continue reading.

On a different note, I posted a poll on my profile page on what the next installment in this series should be. I've gotten only a single vote (from myself), on wanting to put up a School Rumble collection, but this can quickly be changed if you, kind viewers, add your own opinion.

Finally, I have devised a schedule detailing the content of the next few chapters, which I will put below for your viewing pleasure.

1. Mikuru Asahina

2. Itsuki Koizumi

3. The Endless Eight

4. The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya

5. Bunny Costumes

Yes, I'm devoting an entire chapter to the bunny-girl outfits. Until next time, see you!


	5. Itsuki Koizumi

Itsuki Koizumi

A smiling esper,

From the Organization,

Sounds enigmatic.

Hello everybody! No, I'm not dead. I'm extremely sorry for the excessively long delay in my updates, but I'm back in school now and therefore have been in a time crunch. This, coupled with my computer being as stable as a batch of element 117, has prevented me from updating with any semblance of speed. Seriously, I was typing up my latest batch of poems, and took a break in order to eat lunch. When I came back, I found that my computer had crashed, and I lost the next six haiku in this series. Yes, I know I should have saved the bloody things earlier, but we live in 2014, people. Technology should be reliable enough to let me enjoy a ham sandwich without dying on me. Anyways, school has also put a damper on my anime-watching ability, but I have been able to find a more... Constructive outlet for my small obsession. I have been doing anime reviews recently, in addition to my typical movie reviews, although I'm putting the anime ones on a new blog, which you can find on my profile page. The first installment? Space Dandy.

In other news, I haven't been able to pursue my other interest, baduk, due to my damn computer, causing my inactivity on the OGS server. However, while my online rank will undoubtedly continue to slide back, I am undertaking independent studies,typically trying to improve my joseki repertoire. I hope to be around a three kyu by Christmas, but I don't know if I'll have the time to jump up that far.

Once again, I apologize for the absurdly long delay, but I'll try to get back on schedule soon. Also, sorry if you wanted Mikuru's haiku first, but I don't really remember it right now, so she'll be next... Cheers.


	6. Mikuru Asahina

Mikuru Asahina

We all want to know,

Was she always this moei?

But, that's classified.

Hey! I managed to update in a timely manner for once! That's new...

First off, I would like to thank both ShadowWeasel and CriticOfBanality for their reviews, both of which offered some great constructive criticism. Did I tell you how much I love concrits?

ShadowWeasel: By being too short, do you mean the overall story, or each individual haiku? It seems that there is a bit of demand for a multiple-haiku story, so I might actually get working on that if people keep asking... As for the lack of depth in my work, I completely agree. Seriously. These are pretty bloody awful, as I have said before. I realize that my claim of these just being a side project for my own relaxation may seem a bit iffy, as these seem to be the only things that I have posted recently, but I am honestly working on some other stuff for the site. A multiple-haiku story would probably help cure the one-dimensionality that you have pointed out, so keep your eyes peeled for that. Thanks for your review!

CriticOfBanality: Obviously, I am one lazy mf. Hell, I can't even keep a steady pace in updating this crap, in which each chapter is little more than a poorly written haiku and an overly self-indulgent personal update. I may not be a troll, but I'm little more. My only multi-chapter story on this site, Pulp, hasn't been updated since the beginning of July, and none of my other works have reached 2,000 words. Since Pulp went on hiatus, I have stuck to posting some of my old poetry to this site because I'm afraid that starting another long story will just lead to the same result. In the meantime, I have been working on a few oneshots, a crossover between Space Dandy and the Haruhi Suzumiya series, and a Baccano! story respectively, so expect them to be up soon. As for a Wizard of Oz and Haruhi crossover... Well, probably not. Sorry. I was never particularly interested in either the movie or the book, and would rather not force myself to come up with what will inevitably be a mediocre story at best, when I have ideas I can be enthusiastic about. Thanks for the great concrit, and I really liked your painting analogy.

Overall, expect more from me in the coming weeks. While I will not discontinue this series, I will attempt to publish other things, as these haiku are not proving to be terribly popular. Cheers.


End file.
